My Hero's Hero
by Shamrock Shannyn
Summary: Happy Mother's Day!


Disclaimer: Nightwing, Batman and Superman are the properties of DC COMICS. This is an original fan fiction story, not written for profit and not intended to infringe on their copyright.

Special thanxs to Ellen for the beta!! HUGZ!!

My Hero's Hero

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

Obviously, I've known Batman longer, but not really by that much. I've known the Man of Steel since I was ten. Not many kids can say that, now, can they? Superman was an instant hit with me. I remember jumping off every high place in Wayne Manor pretending I could fly. My past aerial training came in handy when I inevitably made those 'super' hard landings…

He was my hero from the very beginning. Everything about him was straight and true. He seemed to me- especially after my parents died- to be a beacon of light in a world that's often very dark. From the first time I met him, I knew that was how I wanted to be, too. Not that I didn't love my grumpy ole Bat. That was a given. It was just different with Supes. I always felt like we were so alike in so many ways. Well except maybe the 'super' part. I mean, I can't stop bullets with my teeth… but then again, I do a pretty good job of flying…

Through the years I've quietly studied him. I've tried not to make it obvious. He's my friend and I don't want to make him uncomfortable. In no way and under no circumstances is it cool to admit a man crush! I've tried to learn everything that I can about him and his culture. I even speak Kryptonian. Before you ask, NO, I'm not a stalker. And NO, I'm not in love with him. Don't even go there, okay? I just think he's one of the two coolest guys on the planet. And I've tried to learn everything I could from both of them.

So my point is this: by now, I think I'm a pretty good judge of Superman's character. And I've never known him to back down, or to be intimidated. And no way, no how, would he go down without a fight. That is…

…Until today.

I arrived mainly on time for the joint meeting between the Justice League and the Titans. Arrived in time to see that all hell had broken loose. No one knew what the beef was, and believe me I asked everyone. We all just stood by helpless and shocked and watched as my mentor and adopted father reamed Superman. We couldn't make out the words, but Batman's voice was raised and his hands were flailing about like they do when he's really pissed. I can read lips pretty well so it was no surprise to realize that Batman was deliberately keeping his back to me. So he didn't want even me to know what this was about. Interesting.

With a swoosh that I felt, way before I saw anything, Superman left. Not that I blamed him. If I had the power to leave when Batman was on a rant, I would too…

Still, it made it appear as though Batman had won the argument. Everyone was suitably impressed that Superman would back down from the Batman. I mean, he just…stood there… while Batman screamed at him. It instantly raised Batman's cool points to above rock-star- status amongst his peers. I was happy for him. Truly. But I knew Superman and something was not right…

I searched for him for hours. Even Lois hadn't a clue where he was. It's almost dark when I finally called Mrs. Kent. I told her what happened. I told her I was worried. I confided that I was furious at Batman.

On the other end of the line I heard her voice so faint it came across only as a whisper.

"Don't be angry with Batman, please." She pleaded softly.

"I don't understand." I admitted. I had just told her that Batman had had a nuclear meltdown in front of the entire Justice League and it was aimed solely at her son.

"I asked Batman to…see…if he could get through to Clark. I was desperate you see."

Okay. Now I was really worried. If Mrs. Kent was going to Batman for help with her son I figured something was majorly wrong.

"Every since his father died, he has been throwing himself into his work. He used to just patrol nights when something was terribly wrong. Now he never stops. Never sleeps. Never has time for his mother…" She sobbed.

That's when I got it. The one thing that would send Batman into a fury with Superman was the neglect- even accidental- of such a woman as Martha Kent. Bruce respected her immensely.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it ma'am. It's just that he's still hurting, still grieving." I tried to explain.

"Hold on a minute, dear?" She asked and I heard her put the phone down.

When she came back to the phone there were no tears in her voice. I couldn't help noticing that she sounded happy and stronger, much stronger, than she had just a few moments earlier.

"Nightwing, can I talk to you later, dear? My son is home and he wants to spend Mother's Day weekend with me! Can you imagine? An entire weekend!" She announced with glee.

I found myself smiling. That was more like the man that I idolized and loved.

"Sure thing."

I was about to hang up when the urge hit me to say something so I did.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mrs. Kent."

Now, I know she's not my mom. She is however, the mother and hero of my hero. And I'm fortunate enough to call them both 'friend'.

"Thank you, Dick! And please, tell Bruce I said 'thank you', too." She asked sweetly.

As the phone went dead in my ear I was left shaking my head. A few minutes ago I'd been half-ready to hang Bruce from a tree and now…

His cell phone rang several times. He didn't answer. Probably because he expected me to raise hell and half of Gotham with him over what had happened earlier. I just laughed to myself and left him a voice mail.

"Clark is visiting his mother for the weekend. Martha says thanks. And she hopes a homemade apple pie will be a suitable payment for all the trouble you went to. So, I guess you did okay after all, big guy. Oh and hey, don't worry; your secret is safe with me. No one has to know you have a soft spot for little ol' ladies." I teased and clicked the phone off.

"And mother's." I whispered as I 'flew' off into the night sky.

I knew tomorrow everyone would be asking what happened but I thought I'd let them wonder. Who would believe me anyway, right?


End file.
